Jeux D'espion
by Eluthiel
Summary: L'opération la plus importante de leur carrière. Comment avait-elle pût aussi mal tourner? S'ils veulent s'en sortir vivant, ils devront compter les uns sur les autres...
1. Prologue

Voici le prologue!

Ça peut vous semblez aller un peut vite au niveau des actions et il y a aussi le fait qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de description. Pour vous expliquer, ce prologue est un passage que vous retrouverez plus tard dans ma fiction. Certains reconnaîtrons peut-être les passages décrit. Je me suis inspirée de MV au début du concert de l'Arena Tour au Japon. Ce prologue n'est que la retranscription à l'écrit de ce que l'on voit pendant le concert, plus tard je mettrais les formes et tout ce qui manque, donc pas de panique. ^^

Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas, je suis là pour ça. J'attends vos avis avec impatience!

Prologue

Sunggyu le savait, il fallait agir maintenant. Ils avaient une mission à accomplir et c'était de son devoir de tout faire pour qu'elle réussisse. Il releva la tête, souffla un bon coup et se dirigea à l'intérieur du camion. Derrière le volant, il mit son casque avec micro et mit l'unité centrale en route. C'est d'ici qu'il allait pouvoir guider les autres, ils comptaient sur lui et ne pouvaient pas les décevoir. Il fallait que tout ce passe comme prévu, sinon il savait très bien que les conséquences seraient désastreuses, pire que tous ce qu'ils avaient vécu auparavant. Il vit apparaître devant lui les donnés nécessaires au succès de la mission, ainsi que l'emplacement de tous ses membres. Il regroupa certaines données ensemble, cela lui permettait de s'y retrouver plus facilement ainsi que d'avoir une capacité de réaction multipliée.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rager. Tout était de la faute de Sunggyu, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dût réagir comme ça, cette mission était de la plus haute importance et y aller en effectif réduit était du suicide. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger dans tous les sens, il était frustré et Nam Woohyun ne supportait pas de se retrouver ainsi à l'écart de l'action. Mais sa fierté l'empêchait de revenir sur ses mots, de prendre son téléphone, d'appeler le leader et de lui demander de ne pas faire cette mission dans cette situation, qu'il était prêt à venir les aider.

Le médecin lui avait dit de garder les bandages pendant au minimum un mois, mais cela faisait déjà deux semaines et il n'en pouvait plus. Il allait devenir fou s'il devait rester dans le noir une semaine de plus. Et puis c'était le jour de la mission. Il se devait d'être là. Lorsqu'il avait émit son souhait d'être présent, Dongwoo ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si violemment rejeté par les autres. Ça lui avait fait de la peine, sans compter qu'être dépendant des autres ne faisait pas partit de son caractère. Lorsqu'on le décrivait, s'il y avait bien un trait de caractère qui revenait souvent, c'était têtu. Et c'est pour cela qu'il décida que médecin ou pas, deux semaines étaient amplement suffisant, il finit par tirer violemment sur les bandages.

Hoya prit le temps de se retourner une dernière fois pour voir où se trouver ses poursuivants avant d'accélérer le pas. La mission était en train de mal tourner. La sécurité avait été augmenté et s'il ne se dépêchait pas, ils allaient finir par tous se faire tuer. Malgré sa course effrénée c'était avec une voie clair et stable qu'il contacta son chef d'équipe pour lui faire savoir les avancés de la mission.

«Hyung! On a un problème! Ils savent que l'on est ici! J'en ai deux à mes trousses!»

Sunggyu fit apparaître le plan du bâtiment sur son écran et sélectionna l'étage où devait se trouver Hoya.

«Écoutes moi bien! Tu vas prendre sur ta droite et tu devrais pouvoir les semer dans les escaliers! Je préviens les autres! On se rejoint au point de rendez-vous!»

Hoya suivit les instructions de Sunggyu et il vit les escaliers qui lui permettrait de gagner les précieuses secondes nécessaires pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Il évalua la distance le séparant du sol et après avoir soufflé un bon coup il se jeta dans la vide. A l'atterrissage il fit une roulade qui lui permit d'être en position pour repartir plus facilement. Il prit le temps de relever la tête et de lancer un sourire narquois à ses deux poursuivants avant de se remettre à courir.

Sungjong ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise. Ce n'était pas à lui de s'occuper de cette partie là du travail normalement. Mais malheureusement, la personne qui utilisait ce genre de matériel n'était avec eux. Il savait comment descendre en rappel, il faisait souvent de l'escalade avec ses hyung, mais là ce n'était pas son matériel, qui était par ailleurs bien plus compliqué que celui qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser. Il était stressé, et la voie de Sunggyu hyung dans son oreillette lui disant de se dépêcher, car ils ne devaient pas traîner sur les lieux, ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. C'est alors qu'il sentit le mousqueton lâcher. Il venait de se briser en plusieurs morceaux et dans sa panique, en plus de sa chute, la seule chose qu'il enregistra fût le cris désespéré de Sunggyu.

«SUNGJONG!»

Alors qu'il sentait déjà sa fin arriver, il sentit une main lui attraper le poignet et instinctivement attrapa le bras qui l'empêchait de tomber vers une mort certaine. Il releva les yeux et vit que son sauveur était un homme cagoulé, il ne pouvait voir que ses yeux et il était sûr de les reconnaître. La personne enleva sa cagoule et Sungjong ne pût empêcher un soupire de soulagement de s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres.

«Sungyeol hyung!»

Ce dernier luit fit un petit sourire tout en clignant d'un œil.

«Tu ne devrais pas utiliser un matériel que tu ne connais pas...»

Woohyun tournait comme un lion en cage. Pourquoi il ne l'appelait pas? Ils avaient besoin de lui. Il le savait, tout comme il savait que la fierté de Sunggyu était aussi grande que la sienne. Et que ce dernier par conséquent ne risquait pas de lui demander de l'aide.

Après avoir enlever les bandages, Dongwoo resta un moment les yeux fermés. Il avait peur. Peur que ce soit trop tôt et qu'il soit, malgré la barrière des bandage enlevé, toujours plongé dans le noir. Il prit son courage à deux mains et finit par ouvrir les yeux.

Myungsoo était sur sa moto. Il ne pouvait pas rester planté là et ne rien faire alors que les autres risquaient leur vie. Il accéléra et ne pût qu'espérer ne pas arriver trop tard.

Woohyun ne pouvait pas rester en place. Il commença à faire des tractions tout en fulminant. Si cet idiot ne l'appelait pas, il allait devoir se déplacer de lui même, ce qui voudrait dire qu'il assumait ses tords. Chose qui n'arrivait jamais. Alors qu'il était prêt à mettre sa fierté de côté, le signal tant attendu arriva. La boite avec le symbole de leur équipe dessus venait de s'illuminer, signe du rassemblement.

«Enfin! Soupira-t-il entre ses dents serrées.»

Dongwoo se pencha vers le robinet pour boire un peu d'eau. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il pouvait voir parfaitement. Il canalisa sa joie espérant pouvoir la partager avec les autres plus tard. Lorsqu'il entendit le signal, il savait que ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Ils avaient besoin d'aide, la mission se passait mal. Il s'essuya la bouche avec son bras et se dirigea vers ses affaires.

Myungsoo venait d'arriver, cependant, personne n'était là. Il enleva ses lunettes de soleil et décida de patienter quelques minutes. C'est alors qu'il entendit du bruit derrière lui et vit les autres arriver. Ils se sourirent un instant avant de tous se diriger vers le centre de la pièce où se trouvait une mallette, dans une cage fermé avec une chaîne en fer et un cadenas. Myungsoo alla chercher un marteau dont il se servit pour casser le cadenas et ouvrir la cage. Ils ouvrirent la mallette où ils purent tous voir qu'une bombe si trouvait. Le minuteur indiquait vingt huit secondes. Ils ne pouvaient détacher leur regard de la bombe. Désamorcer une bombe était la spécialité de Dongwoo, cependant, récemment Myungsoo lui avait demandé de lui apprendre, disant qu'il souhaitait élargir son champs d'action. C'est donc lui qui prit les pinces, montrant ainsi à Dongwoo qu'il s'en occupait. Ce dernier le laissant faire, il fit tout de même un hochement de tête en voyant le fil qu'il avait choisit de couper. Myungsoo voyant l'appréciation du spécialiste coupa le fil. C'est avec horreur qu'ils virent les secondes s'emballer. Myungsoo releva directement la tête vers Dongwoo et ce dernier comprit, après un deuxième regard vers la bombe, d'où venait le problème. Il avait coupé le bon fil. Mais une deuxième bombe était caché sous la première. Et en désamorçant la première, ils avaient enclenché la deuxième. C'était une erreur qu'ils auraient pus éviter s'ils avaient eu plus de temps.

Ils se regardèrent tous un instant surpris avant de se mettre à courir pour s'éloigner le plus possible de la bombe. Mais ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de se mettre à l'abri et ils se retrouvèrent tous projeté par le souffle de l'explosion. Ils se relevèrent tous petit à petit, les jambes flageolantes, la vision trouble. Ils pouvaient entendre au loin les sirènes des camions de pompier mais ce qu'ils n'entendirent pas, ce furent les bruits de pas d'hommes armés et cagoulés qui finirent par tous les assommer. Ce fut alors le noir pour les sept membres de l'équipe dont tout le monde craignait le nom. Infinite.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

SungGyu se dirigeait vers le bureau de son supérieur, c'était un jeune homme de vingt deux ans, de taille moyenne avec les cheveux bruns et court. Il avait de petits yeux qui avaient tendance à disparaître lorsqu'il esquissait l'ombre d'un sourire, ce qui était rare dans l'univers dans lequel il évoluait. Avec les compétences qu'il avait, il aurait pût devenir ce qu'il voulait. Que ce soit de travailler dans un bureau ou bien de posséder sa propre entreprise. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas un choix qu'il avait fait.

Dès l'âge de six ans, il fût repéré par l'agence de la Woollim. Des hommes en costumes noir étaient un jour venus dans son école, ils avaient emmené tous les professeurs dans une autre salle, et pendant ce temps là, on leur avait distribué plusieurs tests qu'ils mirent la journée à finir. Les test allaient du simple jeu de logique à des sujets d'un niveau beaucoup trop difficile pour des enfants de cet âge. Une semaine plus tard, les hommes revinrent et emmenèrent SungGyu dans une pièce avec pleins d'ordinateurs, on le mis sur une chaise où on lui installa tout un tas d'électrodes sur le corps qui le reliaient aux ordinateurs. On lui posa tout un tas de questions et ils lui firent faire différents sortes de jeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était là, il avait peur et voulait que ces personnes le laisse tranquille. À la fin de la journée, il le laissèrent partir, seulement il était déjà tard et l'école était déjà fermée. Il resta un moment seul devant l'école à attendre que quelqu'un vienne le chercher. Sa mère arriva une heure plus tard et en le voyant pleurer, elle courût le prendre dans ses bras où elle l'étreignit aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait en ne cessant de répéter des excuses qu'il ne comprit pas à l'époque. Depuis ce jour, ses parents ne voulurent plus le laisser seul et demandèrent des explications à l'école, elle ne pût jamais leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là. Un mois plus tard, alors que toute cette histoire avait été oublié, des hommes vinrent prendre SungGyu et quand il leur demanda où était sa maman et son papa, on lui répondit que ces derniers avaient acceptés de l'argent et qu'en échange ils allaient désormais s'occuper de lui. Il réalisa bien vite que pleurer et demander après ses parents ne servait plus à rien, surtout quand on lui montra des photos de sa famille avec un nouvel enfant et l'air heureux. SungGyu comprit que s'il voulait survivre dans ce monde, il devait s'endurcir et c'était justement ce que ces hommes lui proposaient. C'est pour cela qu'il réprima tout souvenir de ses parents ainsi que toutes émotions.

Il était aussi avec d'autres enfants de son âge et il partageait également un dortoir avec des personnes plus jeunes et d'autres plus vielles que lui. Ils étaient en tout une vingtaine. L'agence leur proposèrent alors des cours biens différent de ce qu'ils auraient fait dans un cursus scolaire normal. Le matin était centré sur la théorie, avec plus particulièrement des cours d'analyse mais aussi des cours où ils devaient mettre en place des stratégies pour toutes sortes de situations. Les après-midi étaient réservés aux exercices physiques, en passant par les arts martiaux jusqu'à des exercices de survis en pleine nature avec seulement une gourde et un couteau. SungGyu avait également choisit de prendre des cours d'informatique supplémentaire, une corde supplémentaire à son arc.

Il longeait désormais les longs couloirs de l'établissement pour se diriger vers le bureau du directeur de l'agence Lee Jung-Yeop. L'agence se trouvait au cœur de Séoul et faisait partit des plus grand bâtiment de la capitale. De l'extérieur, elle ressemblait à une entreprise tout à fait normale, seulement les personnes travaillant dans ce métier savaient exactement ce que représentait la Woollim. L'une des meilleurs agence fournissant espions et assassins professionnels.

SungGyu ne savait pas pourquoi il était appelé dans le bureau du directeur, mais cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Rare était les personnes à avoir pût rencontrer Lee Jung-Yeop, même lui ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait, et c'est pour cela qu'il se sentait nerveux. Mais il se devait de rester calme, dans ce métier, les sentiments étaient une faiblesse qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de ressentir. Si jamais le directeur arrivait à lire sa nervosité sur son visage et dans ses gestes, ça risquait de se passer plus mal que prévu.

Il arriva enfin devant un grand mur de verre qui donnait sur le bureau de la direction. Il pouvait voir que tout un pan de mur était également en verre donnant ainsi une vue sur tout Séoul. La pièce était composé d'un grand bureau ainsi que de deux canapé en cuir blanc. Dans un coin se trouvait une bibliothèque ainsi qu'un bar qui offrait des boissons plus cher les unes que les autres. SungGyu n'aimait pas boire, car cela l'empêchait d'avoir les idées claires, mais il savait facilement reconnaître un grand crû quand il en voyait un. La secrétaire le fit entrer dans le bureau et se dirigea vers le mur opposé d'où elle ouvrit une porte secrète. Le jeune homme ne pût empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage. Un bureau pareil ne servait qu'à entretenir les apparences. Être à la tête d'une telle organisation et avoir un bureau avec une vue pareil ne laissait que trop de possibilités à une tentative d'assassinat. Le nombres de personnes souhaitant se débarrasser de la tête pensante de la Woollim se bousculaient, et chaque jour de nouveaux prétendants arrivaient. La pièce dans laquelle il pénétra cette fois était beaucoup plus petite et plus épuré, ne possédant qu'un seul bureau avec deux sièges en face, le nécessaire pour ce genre de travail, essayer d'en montrer plus serait une erreur. SungGyu analysa la pièce, son entraînement prenant immédiatement le dessus. Deux gardes armés debout derrière Lee Jung-Yeop, pas de fenêtre, une seule grille d'aération juste au dessus du bureau. Si les deux gardes étaient crispés sur leurs armes, ne connaissant pas les intentions de SungGyu, le directeur lui était au contraire très détendu et semblait analyser toutes les réactions du jeune homme. Il ne pût s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire en remarquant que ce dernier mettait en pratique ce qu'il avait appris et qu'il rassemblait les données nécessaires en cas de besoin. Il prit appui sur le bureau et dit à SungGyu tout en pointant un des deux sièges.

«Assied-toi.»

SungGyu obéit immédiatement ce qui sembla détendre les deux gardes, il nota cette information dans une partie de son cerveau et se promit d'analyser cette réaction plus tard en cas de besoin.

«Vous vouliez me voir? Demanda-t-il.

-En effet. J'aimerai te faire une proposition. Au vue de tes résultats, je voudrais que tu diriges ta propre équipe. Il sortit un document de son bureau et le posa devant le jeune homme. Je t'ai sélectionné une équipe, je te laisse les prévenir. Il s'enfonça dans sa chaise et attendit sa réaction.»

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils et prit le dossier, il le feuilleta un instant avant de le refermer et de le reposer sur le bureau.

«Sauf votre respect, je ne peux pas travailler avec cette équipe. Après avoir dit ça, il remarqua que les deux gardes c'étaient de nouveaux tendus.

-Explique toi. Répondit Lee Jung-Yeop.

-Pour commencer, les membres que vous m'imposez ont minimum dix ans de plus que moi et ils ont tous de nombreux problèmes caractériels, ce qui explique pourquoi ils ne sont actuellement pas dans une équipe. Ils ont tous des problèmes avec l'autorité et je refuse de travailler avec des personnes qui remettront en questions tous les ordres que je leur donnerai. Ils ont également un taux de réussite très moyen, je ne peux me permettre de mettre ma vie entre leurs mains. Vous me faites confiance pour avoir ma propre équipe. Je vais pousser ma chance et vous demandez de me laisser choisir la mienne.

-Sale petit merdeux! Où te... Commença un des deux gardes en s'avançant vers SungGyu et en l'empoignant par le col, le forçant ainsi à se mettre debout.

-Ça suffit. Résonna la voix du directeur, il attendit que le garde repose SungGyu avant de s'adresser à lui. Très bien tu m'as convaincu. Je vais te laisser un mois pour rassembler ton équipe. Mais sache, que si tu m'as fait perdre mon temps et que je me retrouve face à des incompétents. C'est toi qui en subira les conséquences. Dans un mois. Prépare toi à devoir effectuer une mission. Maintenant part.»

SungGyu hocha la tête et n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se relever, s'incliner et sortir du bureau. Une fois sortit du bureau, il soupira et se dirigea vers le sous-sol où se trouvait les dortoirs. Il savait déjà qui était la première personne à rejoindre son équipe et il allait de se pas la chercher.

SungGyu pénétra dans les dortoirs et fut surpris de les retrouver vide. Cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose, il alla donc dans sa chambre et récupéra son ordinateur portable ainsi que quelques câbles. Il se dirigea vers le garage où il était sûr de retrouver celui qu'il pouvait considérer comme son meilleur ami ici. Il ne fût pas surpris de retrouver la moitié supérieur de son corps sous une voiture. SungGyu s'approcha de la voiture dont le capot était ouvert, il se pencha à l'intérieur et brancha son câble entre deux mécanismes de la batterie. Il relia le câble à son ordinateur qui prit alors vie, une série de chiffres se mit alors à défiler, il appuya sur quelques touches et en profita pour donner un coup de pied dans la paire de jambes qui dépassait de sous la voiture. Il entendit un bruit de ferraille ainsi qu'une série de jurons avant de voir la personne se tirer de dessous la voiture. La personne soupira en voyant que celui qui l'avait dérangé n'était autre que SungGyu. Il avait les cheveux courts, noirs et portait un débardeur ainsi qu'un pantalon large tous les deux noirs. Ses mains, bras et visage étaient recouverts de cambouis. Il se releva et fronça les sourcils et fit la moue en voyant ce que faisait SungGyu.

«Hyung! Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas brancher ton ordinateur à la batterie de la voiture! Je dois la changer à chaque fois après ton passage. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ton ordinateur pour me bousiller la batterie aussi vite? Demanda-t-il.

-Ça mon cher WooHyun, tu ne veux pas le savoir. Répondit-il avec un sourire sans lâcher son écran des yeux.

-Hyung? Tu regardes du porno?

-Ya! Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends? S'offusqua SungGyu en fusillant WooHyun du regard.

-Tu sais, hyung, ce sont des choses de ton âge, tu n'as pas à en avoir honte.»

SungGyu se retourna et attrapa un couteau qui se trouver sur la table derrière lui. Il le prit et le lança sur WooHyun qui l'esquiva facilement en se déplaçant légèrement sur le côté. Ils suivirent tous deux la direction du couteau, qui finit sa course dans le mur juste devant une personne qui passait par là. Les deux se regardèrent avant de hausser les épaules et de repartir à leurs occupations. Le plus âgé recommença à taper sur son ordinateur, alors que l'autre alla prendre un torchon pour s'essuyer.

Cela faisait presque dix ans qu'ils se connaissaient. Un soir SungGyu rentra tard après un entraînement physique particulièrement éprouvant. Le garçon tomba alors sur une scène qui le glaça jusqu'au sang. Trois garçons de son âge étaient en train de s'en prendre à un plus jeune qu'eux d'au moins deux ans. De là où il était, il pouvait voir que le petit garçon avait la lèvre en sang et un œil au beurre noir. Il décida de s'interposer et pour cela, il se mit entre la victime et ses agresseurs et poussa le leader du groupe au sol. Un silence s'imposa, tous regardaient le nouvel arrivant avec des yeux ronds d'étonnement.

«Hyung? Murmura le plus jeune qui n'était autre que WooHyun.»

Les deux autres aidèrent celui se trouvant au sol à se relever. Ce dernier fulminait, il n'arrivait pas à croire que quelqu'un avait osé s'interposer. Une fois debout il repoussa les deux garçons à ses côtés et s'avança vers SungGyu jusqu'à être face à face.

«Tu veux jouer les héros? Le grand Kim SungGyu pense réellement qu'il peut faire quelque chose contre moi? Tu n'as ta place ici uniquement pour ton intelligence. Tout le monde sait que tu ne sais pas te battre. Tu es une déception pour tous nos professeurs!»

SungGyu fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour aider le garçon derrière lui à se relever. Lorsqu'il entendit le plus jeune retenir sa respiration et ouvrir la bouche, il comprit immédiatement ce qu'il allait se passer. Il se retourna juste à temps pour éviter un coup de poing. Il le vit passer devant son visage et il l'attrapa au niveau du poignet. Il le retourna et avec sa deuxième mains, il agrippa la tête de son assaillant et le plaqua au sol. Tous étaient en train de retenir leur souffle devant ce spectacle, personnes n'osaient bouger de peur de s'attirer les foudres de SungGyu sur eux.

«Sache, que je sais me battre. Il se releva, épousseta ses vêtements et aida WooHyun à se relever. Seulement, je trouve ça trop fatiguant.»

Le brun prit la main de WooHyun et partit calmement en direction des dortoirs. Les deux autres les regardèrent partir sans rien dire, celui dans le sol grogna un instant en repensant à l'humiliation que venait de lui faire subir SungGyu, en les voyant partir il se promit qu'il se vengerait.

WooHyun essayait désespérément de suivre le rythme de son hyung, malheureusement lors de l'altercation il était tombé sur sa cheville et elle le faisait désormais souffrir. Il trébucha et ne fût retenu que par la main de SungGyu qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché. Ce dernier remarqua qu'il y avait un problème et compris d'où il venait en voyant l'enfant se tenir la cheville. Il s'accroupit par terre et fit signe au plus jeune de monter sur son dos. Ils reprirent leur chemin une fois que WooHyun fût sur le dos de SungGyu. Arrivé dans la chambre de l'aîné, le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux et resserra sa prise sur le cou de l'autre.

«Whaou hyung! Tu as t'as propre chambre! Tu en as de la chance.»

SungGyu sourit et posa WooHyun sur le lit. Il avait eu le droit à avoir sa propre chambre après avoir eu les meilleurs résultats lors de ses examens, peut de personnes avaient le droit à cette chance. Il alla chercher une trousse de soins dans la salle de bain et revint s'occuper des blessures du plus jeune qui était toujours bouche bée devant la pièce. Une fois qu'il eu finit de s'occuper de ses blessures, WooHyun lui fit un grand sourire.

«Gomawo hyung.»

SungGyu ne sût quoi répondre. Il ne savait plus comment réagir face à l'affection de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est alors, qu'il sentit des bras passer autour de son cou et un petit corps se presser contre le sien. Le brun prit le noiraud dans ses bras, le porta et alla le mettre sous les couvertures. Il se coucha à côté de lui et ils se mirent face à face. WooHyun regarda son hyung un instant avant de s'avancer vers lui et de poser sa tête sur son torse.

«Tu resteras avec moi maintenant hyung? Demanda-t-il.»

SungGyu le regarda un instant avant de resserrer son étreinte. Il était peut-être temps de laisser quelqu'un entrer dans sa vie maintenant.

«Oui.»

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence pendant une heure environ, l'ordinateur finit par faire du bruit et sans un mot Woohyun se dirigea vers une pièce à l'extérieur du garage, d'où il en revint avec une nouvelle batterie. Il récupéra un des câbles que SungGyu qu'il brancha à la batterie et au portable. Il mit des gants et récupéra celle de la voiture qui commençait à fumer et la débrancha avant de la jeter par terre. SungGyu lui fit un signe de tête pour le remercier et sourit en l'entendant murmurer entre ses dents quelque chose ressemblant étrangement à: «Encore une de morte.»

Une heure plus tard, il arrêta l'ordinateur et alla s'asseoir à côté de WooHyun qui avait récupéré des chaises ainsi qu'une bière pour lui et un soda pour son hyung. Le plus jeune regarda les deux batteries fumantes sur le sol et se tourna vers son aîné.

«Tu commences à me coûter cher en batterie... Tu ne peux pas te brancher sur le réseau électrique comme tout le monde? Demanda WooHyun.

-Tu as vue ce qui s'est passé? Si jamais je me branche sur le réseau électrique, je vais faire disjoncter tout l'immeuble, et je ne veux pas avoir de compte à rendre au directeur. La conversation que j'ai eu avec lui tout à l'heure m'a suffit. Répondit SungGyu.

-Alors c'était vrai, je croyais que ce n'était qu'une rumeur. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait?»

SungGyu soupira, se leva et se dirigea vers une table, il posa ses mains dessus et y prit appuis. Il baissa la tête ce qui fit que son regard fût un instant caché par ses cheveux. WooHyun se leva également et alla se poster à côté de son aîné.

«Hyung?»

SungGyu le regarda un instant avant de porter son regard en face de lui. Il resta quelques secondes silencieux. WooHyun ne disait rien lui aussi, il savait que ça ne servait à rien de le presser. Le brun finit par se retourner et à prendre appuis sur la table tout en croisant les bras.

«Si le directeur a demandé à me voir, c'était pour me faire une proposition. Il voudrait que je m'occupe de ma propre équipe. Finit-il par dire.

-C'est une superbe opportunité ça hyung!

-Oui, seulement... l'équipe qu'il a choisi est vouée à l'échec. Ils sont tous plus nul les uns que les autres. Alors je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas de son équipe.»

WooHyun le regarda un instant bouche bée, avant de le prendre par les épaules et de le secouer dans tous les sens.

«Tu es fou! Tu cherches à te faire tuer? S'écria-t-il.

-Il a accepté ma demande. Réussit à dire SungGyu ce qui fit arrêter WooHyun. Ça ne lui a pas plût mais il a accepté ma demande.

-Ça ne lui a pas plût? Tu t'attendais à quoi? À des félicitations? Et quelle demande a-t-il accepté?

-Calme toi. Je lui ai demandé la possibilité de former ma propre équipe.»

Il se regardèrent un instant avant qu'ils ne retournent tous deux s'asseoir.

«C'est pour cela que j'ai une proposition à te faire. Je voudrais que tu rejoignes cette équipe. J'ai confiance en toi et en tes compétences. Je veux que l'on soit ensemble dans cette histoire. J'ai un mois pour constituer une équipe entière, après nous aurons une mission et si jamais nous échouons, tu sais très bien ce qui se passeras.»

WooHyun regarda dans le vide et sembla réfléchir un instant à la proposition.

«Tu as d'autres personnes en tête? Parce que si on est que deux, je t'arrête tout de suite et je m'en vais de ce pas.

-Pas pour le moment. J'y ai bien réfléchis. À nous deux, nous avons un spécialiste en mécanique et en conduite, ainsi qu'un expert en informatique et un tacticien.

-Ça va les chevilles? Demanda WooHyun avec un sourire en coin.

-Ya! S'énerva SungGyu.

-Excuse moi. Il essaya de réprimer son fou rire, et il lui fallu bien quelques minutes pour reprendre son sérieux. Vas-y continus.

-Alors pour commencer, nous avons besoin de quelqu'un qui s'occupera des infiltrations, il nous faut aussi un spécialiste en explosion. Sans oublier une personne, qui pourrait créer toutes sortes de d'objets utiles. Je voudrais également un expert en armes. Il prit un peu de temps pour réfléchir avant de se tourner vers WooHyun. Et je pense que ça serait bon. Six personnes, assez pour réussir une mission tout en restant discret.»

WooHyun regarda dans le vide un instant, semblant perdus dans ses pensées. Il se leva et sortit un petit carnet noir de la poche de son pantalon.

«Si tu le permets, j'aimerai rajouter une septième personne. C'est quelqu'un que je connais et avec qui j'ai déjà travaillé. Il est jeune mais doué. C'est un spécialiste en diversion. Il s'appelle Lee SungJong.»


End file.
